


rat shit bat shit dirty old twat

by dimasalang (dragonfiish)



Category: the character is from danganronpa but this isnt set in that universe
Genre: Other, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfiish/pseuds/dimasalang
Summary: i have no idea what the FUCK im doingsome drabbles that helped me develop aniwanas characteraniwana speaking tagalog and tagalog in general is represented by the baybayin text





	rat shit bat shit dirty old twat

Taking a deep breath, Aniwana adjusted his beloved bakunawa mask, (or one of them, at least,) and smoothed down his poncho. He wanted to make a good impression on his new shithole classmates. He could already predict how most of them would react, knowing how most did to his appearance first, and his demeanor second. He wanted to intimidate. He wanted people to be both mystified and afraid of him at the same time. he wanted the kind of respect held by tyrants. He was gonna pull it off even if it killed him. 

After one last look at himself through his phone's front camera, he steadied his breath and opened the door to the classroom he was assigned. He had almost instantly caught attention with his attire, garnering the curiosity of some, and the fear of other. After a few moments of intense stares, he finally spoke, bringing an aura of malevolence into the room from his tone.

Some of his classmates' faces twisted at his words. Some were intrigued, but the majority were simply confused. This was probably his favorite part of being bilingual. You could say the most ridiculous things and those unfamiliar with your tongue would be fearful anyway. The satisfaction he gained from fucking with others from abusing the language barrier was a kind of satisfaction he gained from little else. Noting which people looked at him in genuine curiosity and which in disdain, he found an empty seat in the front and took it.

Listening intently to his classmates, Aniwana noticed most of them spoke in English. He expected this. He was well-versed in English, not to the extent of native speakers, but he knew enough of it not to fall victim to the same troubles he puts people through when speaking . Deciding to ignore his classmates from the time being, Aniwana opted to wait for his teacher's arrival. He had a plan ready for them that was sure to get him a reputation.

i have like 849836434 more paragraphs but its on fucking paper and im tired jesus christ ill add them tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
